stardarlingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona
Leona is a main character and the point of view for the third Star Darling book, Leona's Unlucky Mission.'' Personality Leona has all the sparkle it takes to become a top Wish-Granter. But ever since her first glow, all she's really wanted to be is a star glittering pop star! Going to Starling Academy is Leona's way of breaking away from her routine existence in the lifeless town of Flairfield. Her family thinks it's great that Leona has ambition, but they don't get the whole "I have to be in the spotlight" thing. Instead, Leona's parents want her to work as a bookkeeper in her dad's shoe repair shop. But Leona has her head in the stars, and there's no way she's going to let that happen. Leona doesn't just stand out in a crowd-her super radiance can consume the crowd! But for all her glimmering self-confidence, Leona sometimes forgets that it isn't always about her all the time. Even though she loves being the center of attention, she has to remember she's part of a team and get her star charts back in order! Leona can't stand being cold. She loves lying out in the sun in the Time of Lumiere. She has two brothers. There's Felix, who is the recently promoted assistant manager of the shoe shop (Leona won't tell him that his boss is their father), and Garfield, who claims he has a girlfriend (Leona will believe it when she's sees it). She also has two sisters named Duchess and Francesca. According to the letter she wrote to her parents in her book, Cassie reminds her of Duchess because "she (Cassie) has the same thick black lashes and soft rosy eyes." She also states that Cassie is like "a little doll you just want to pick up and hug!" Leona is a powerhouse. She has a beautiful voice and wants to be a famous pop star. She's confident and optimistic but can sometimes be a bit self-centered. Her roommate is Scarlet from the beginning of the first book until the end of Libby and the Class Election, when Lady Stella was told by Lady Cordial (who at the time was really Rancora in disguise) that she (Scarlet) wasn't actually a Star Darling, Scarlet moved out. Leona's roommate was then changed to Ophelia. As of Cassie Comes Through, her and Scarlet are roommates once more. While she was on Wishworld in ''Leona's Unlucky Mission, she attended Havisham Academy boarding school and her roommate and Wisher was a Wishling girl named Lily Fisher. Appearance Leona has a halo of golden curls around her face and golden eyes. Her fashions, of course, usually consists of something of the color. For example, when Sage first saw her performing in the band shell on the first day of school, she wore an off-the-shoulder gold tunic. Like all Wishlings, she has sparkly skin. Her Wish Pendant is a gold cuff with a bold metallic gold star that sizzles with wish energy. On Wishworld, the bracelet helps Leona find her Wisher. After her own Wish Mission, Leona's cuff became gnarled and as black as soot. By the end of Gemma and the Ultimate Standoff, her cuff is repaired. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star Darlings change their appearances. On Wishworld, Leona's golden hair becomes brown with just a few curls of color; her skin loses its sparkle; and her outfit transforms into a more Wishworld-friendly style, super cool but without the glow that could give her away! Leona's Room Leona's space is dazzling. The gold colors twinkle and shine almost as much as Leona does! The bed's starlight curtain and ball light keep her bathed in brightness. She has her own stage, too―a mini star-shaped platform that rises up from the floor when she wants to rehearse or perform for her friends. Leona's holo-wall includes a premium sound system and different holographic audience settings. She can switch among a small café audience, students cheering at the band shell, and a megawatt stadium crowd! Gallery Main article: Leona's Gallery Leona profile2.jpeg Leona banner1.jpeg Leona poster.jpg leona cantando STARLIGHT.png x15auBUFLB8.jpg tumblr_o35kumiKKK1tc5wz1o5_1280.jpg tumblr_o1490ufSeG1tc5wz1o7_1280.jpg Leona's room.jpeg Leona Info.jpeg Trivia * She gets care packages from her parents * It is possible that she and her family already knew Clover before starting at Starling Academy, since in Leona's letter to her parents, she ask them if they remember Clover and tell them that her family is the Flying Molensas, the circus Leona's family used to go to annually. * Her grandfather passed Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Characters with the color yellow Category:Characters Category:Star Darlings Category:Students Category:Third Year students